1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to formulations for extending the useful life of abrasive grinding belts, in particular metal grinding abrasive belts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal grinding is a finishing operation of metal working for providing fine precision finishes, as well as an operation which may be used to remove excess metal as economically and rapidly as possible. Grinding is typically accomplished using an abrasive wheel or an abrasive belt.
Abrasive belts for metal grinding are attached to a belt grinding machine which causes the abrasive belt to rapidly and forcibly contact the metal surface being ground. The abrasive belt has abrasive particles attached thereto which rapidly contact and grind the metal surface. The abrasive particles are attached to the abrasive belt by an adhesive which holds the particles to the belt. As the belt is used the abrasion between the abrasive belt and the metal causes some abrasive particles to work loose of the adhesive and become detached from the belt. The life-span of the belt is determined by how well the abrasive particles are attached to the belt since the belt loses its grinding usefulness after too many particles become detached from the belt. The belt is discarded after losing its usefulness to grind metal.